giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
House Tesserus
is one of the Great Houses in the world of Gig. Very little known about at the moment. It is devoted to science and technologies, like creating battle robots or jet packs, or getting power from ghosts. It supposedly started as an independent organization known as the Tesserus Collective.Uncle Sven/Skins: “The Tesserus Collective brought a new sense of purpose to the Academy.” “The Collective operated both within the Empire and outside its borders. They were bound to no one imperial house.” History Members *Sifblin is the legendary Tesserus inventor and creator of T-MAT.T-MAT/Cards: “Constructed by the Tesserus Collective as a war-bot, T-MAT was programmed for seek-and-destroy missions.” “While once loyal to Tesserus, T-MAT now experienced a strange feeling when she remembered them. It was hatred, for abandoning her to die.” “T-MAT has little memory of the battle that left her wrecked in a rocky valley for two years. And even less memory of who found and fixed her.” “T-MAT strongly suspects that someone in Tesserus wants her dead, especially when a box of spare parts she bought was rigged to explode.” “n conducting her investigation into the war-bot assassins, T-MAT suspects that her own maker, the legendary Tesserus inventor named Sifblin, is trying to kill her.” *HK-206 is a battle robot created by scientist of House Tesserus and one of few left to be functional of its line at the moment.HK-206: “Few HKs survived the war, but #206 soldiers on, fully functional and fully loaded.” *Uncle Sven, as one of Academy's professor, was in House Tesserus, sometimes causing incidents in laboratories.Uncle Sven/Lore: “We've granted Uncle Sven laboratory access four times, and we've exiled him four times. You don't need to be a scientist to figure out that pattern.” – Senior Researcher Ghautiri, House Tesserus *Beckett is a mercenary, which was hired to test Tesserus' new invention – the jet pack, but she escaped the laboratory and appropriated the object.Beckett/Skins: “I'm no thief. Strictly speaking, the test flight isn't over until I go back to the lab.” – Beckett *T-MAT is a newest battle robot created by Sifblin, which was left ‘to die’ after failed operation on the Ghost Reef. Notes *'Ghost Reef:' The canyon, once an underwater home for a plethora of sea creatures, is now dry and arid. The Tesserus Collective developed a way to harvest the energy of the ghosts left in the canyon, and has used them as a power source. *'The Old Guard VI:' **The Ghost Reef was in shambles; its natural form and beauty corrupted by Tesserus mining equipment. **Now was no time for sitting around; Rutger would teach these scientists what it truly meant for every action to have an equal and opposite reaction. *'The Necromancer VII:' **Ezren was not the only one interested in souls; there were rumors of a Tesserus scientist experimenting with new ways of powering machines. *'Viper Squadron:' It was easy money until her growing fame reached Tesserus ears. *'The Desert Campaign:' If Tesserus had hired her instead, they might still be mining the Ghost Reef. Trivia *The word “tesserus” can be translated from Latin as “password”. *HK-206 and Uncle Sven have Tesserus themed skins **There are also unreleased Tesserus skins for The Margrave. Gallery Ghost Reef load 0.png|View on Leiran's side of the Ghost Reef full of Tesserus machinery Ghost Reef load 1.png|View on Leiran's side of the Ghost Reef full of Tesserus machinery House_exploration_Tesserus.jpg|House Tesserus character exploration by Devon Cady-LeeDevon Cady-lee on Instagram: “More vis dev for #gogigantic . The brilliant, technologically inclined House Tesserus uses its inventions and mercantilist savvy to gain a…” References ru:Дом Тессерус Category:Great Houses